


Take Me With You

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Down The Gutter Drain [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Jessica/Dean, once upon a dream, prompt, from comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

Sam went through the door, his father's last yell of "don't come back" ringing though his ears, he shook with rage and didn't look back as it slammed behind him. Instead, he looked to his bother that still stood at his side, who'd for once in all of Sam's memory taken a side – and it had been his, Sam's – and that meant more then words could say to him. He wasn't alone, though he had hardened his heart at that risk for his freedom and education. They couldn't hunt what was in the dark for forever, or they'd die side by side or one by one, and to Sam it made no difference for in the end they'd be dead. He didn't want Dean or dad to die, and he didn't want to live this life until he died or got old.

"So where are we going, Sammy?" Dean asks, and Sam is all to aware that Dean always followed orders, and Sam had hated dad for a lot of reasons – but this perhaps most of all. Half a mile down the road and Sam still hasn't answered. It's then that Dean takes matters into his own hands, wiring a car and telling Sam to get in. Sam falls asleep to the sound of a motor and running smoothly over the asphalt, it's been his lullaby for more years then he wants to count.

Sam wakes up, and Dean is watching him, but Sam looks out the window and sees Stanford. What he's done all comes crashing onto him, he has never really had a home but where Dean or dad were, and now all he has is Dean and what is his big brother going to do while Sam is playing scholar?

"If you can get in, do it. I'll find work around here, got to be something I can do." Dean says as if he's read Sam's mind, or his face is that familiar to his big brother that Dean just knows him well enough to guess.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam doesn't know what else to say, and in the end it doesn't matter because Dean walks him into the front office and tells the secretary who his little brother is. Sam can't recall Dean ever looking prouder of him, and knows what he feels for Dean is something like brotherly love, and something else that's strange and deeper, harder to put a name to. So he doesn't, and he only comes close to knowing what it is when he meets Jess.

He knows that it's love, not love of father or family, (he doesn't include Dean, because, yes, Sam can admit it to himself if to no one else) but love like he never thought was real. Dean has rented them a off campus apartment, and though Sam doesn't know what Dean makes he has some idea of the hours Dean is taking, because Dean is gone before Sam gets up and (Sam hopes) comes in when Sam is asleep. There are signs that Dean lives with him, a damp towel he trips over in the morning, a half eaten pie in the fridge. It's the little things that keep Sam from worrying too much what Dean is doing.

Sam brings Jess home, and he does it on a weekend so Dean knows –because, for once on a weekend he is home. Dean doesn't protest this female invasion, and let's Jess ask questions and answers them, and it's Dean that tells Jess why Sam is living with him and what Dean was raised to do and Sam was seemingly born into, hunting. The first thing Jess asks is for Dean to teach her how to handle a weapon, and then it's to live with them. She says she feels safer, and neither brother says a word otherwise. They know, though, that there is more going on then there seems and all they have to do is to wait to find out what.

Jess starts wearing skimpy things, Dean starts watching her. Sam notices that he likes it, watching Dean and Jess. It's when Jess kisses Dean while Sam is in the room and watching that Sam knows this is more then some passing thing, it's more, it's love.


End file.
